


change me for the better (it hurts)

by seokimchi



Category: IU (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Development, Cheating, Comfort, Depression, Drama, Drugs, Flashbacks, Kid Taehyung, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Disorder, OKAY WE LOVE TAEHYUNG guys, Other, Protective Taehyung, Quiet, Rape, Rape?, Romance, Sad, Sexual Assault, Shy, Sleeping drugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, bipolar, bye, cant explain it, crazy fans, cursing, disorder, don't know how to tag this damn story, i just keep getting this dream over and over again and it goes off, jungkook fucks up kind of, karter doesnt deserve any of it, lying, nice taehyung, poor karter, pushover, saesang fans, sasaeng - Freeform, semi love, soft taehyung, timid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokimchi/pseuds/seokimchi
Summary: bangtan's new manager has a hard life, dealing with harassment and false accusationsjungkook doesn't it betterwho will regret it the most





	1. 1- new manager

Karter’s POV

“Okay just remember you got this job mostly thanks to me okay? I had to pull a few strings for you, so don’t mess up like before”.

“...”

“You remember all their names right? There are 7 of them by the way. At least please make sure they leave and come back home as seven people!”

“I got it, okay okay?”

_ Shit, I always say things twice when I’m nervous. I hope he didn’t find out-- _

“Kater… you’re like a son to me.”

_ Fuck, here comes the uneeded motivation _

“If anything goes wrong just know I will always be here, okay?”

I nodded, looking at this huge building.

“Okay well, they have to shoot their MNET Countdown right now so just sit backstage.”

I watched PD Bang get up and start walking toward the bigger door, so I followed him.

_ Colors, too many colors. _

Girls with different hair colors and styles I didn’t even know existed were standing together singing and giggling. Some eyeing me as I walked nervously with PD.

_ Or maybe I’m just too self conscious and over think things too much. _

There were boys dancing and wearing pants that were-- wait “are those even pants?”

Oop--

Did I say that out loud?

The red haired boy looked up at me with the biggest attitude, if eyebrows had an attitude that is.

I looked down avoiding eye contact and held onto PD’s shirt from the back.

“Oh, what are you doing? Anyway you sit here, see? Here is the maknae line the hyung line is still getting ready. Get to know them- I’m busy at the moment so I’ll leave them in your hands!”

Before I could rebel, he left sprinting toward the path we just took. 

I turned around and sat. 

_ Woah. _

There was an insanely handsome man to my right.

Brunette. Double eyelids, muscle body but baby face…  _ Jungkook? _

If I did my homework right, then I should be correct

“Hi, I’m Jungkook” said the boy sitting next to me

_ B i n g o. _

_ I proceeded to lead out my hand for a handshake  _

_ “Hi I’m Kart-” _

_ “ _ Get me a water bottle.”

What…  _ oh  _ so he’s like  _ that _

“S-sure”

I want to cry. 

_ Everyone backstage is so pretty and demanding, I can only imagine how those on stage look right now… will I ever change… _

In the very moment, I felt myself bump into someone

“UGH WHAT THE  **F U CK** ”

Despite having my position as BTS personal assistant and low key bodyguard, I fell to the floor from shock.

I looked up only to see another very beautiful young lady. Well, from appearance at least.

“That hurt like shit. And look! My dress!” 

She started screeching, attracting attention all over us. I could see Jungkook and assuming the other members as well.

My face went red.

_ First day and you already fuck it up Karter, just kill yourself already. _

I could hear people behind me saying it was my fault 

“ _ Did he just push her? Wtf?”  _

_ “Wow he’s making it look like it’s her fault lmao” _

“I- I am s-so sorry.”

I looked up at her face.

_ It was motherfucking IU. _

_ I don’t even know these people but I at least know of her… shit _

I got up quickly to ask her what I could do for her but--

“What is going on here Karter??!?!” Said a red and hot fuming Bang PD.

“I-- I ccan explain. S- so basical.. Basical--”

“He fucking pushed into me and dropped makeup on my outfit wahhhhhh!!!”

Everyone looked annoyed at me, especially Jungkook.

“I didn’t mean to really… I was just…. I’m sorry”

“What are you going to do about it, assistant?” said Jungkook seethingly

“Okay lets get this cleaned up, you guys are next” said some guy in the back

Jungkook sneered and walked away.

Bang PD pushed me to the back and everyone resumed with their routines.

I was in shock, but I guess I deserved that. 

“Hey, are you okay?” said some deep voiced boy

“Y-yes” I replied back.

“Hm..that’s good. Don’t take these things to heart. Everyone just gets restless during promotions lol…”

“Ah I see…” I looked down.

_ He’s even more handsome than Jungkook… somehow _

Is there more beautiful people than this guy next to me?? NO way…

“Anyway-- I have to go up next. Lets talk later when we are going home to the dorms”

“Sure”

WAIT.

WHAT.

He is in BTS?

_ Quick think… oh Taehyung?? Deep voice… yeah I think so… wow so handsome…. _

I watched Jungkook, Taheyung and the 5 other members pass the curtains about to perform, quicky scanning how they all looked and acted.

I looked back at IU, to see if she was alright.

“Hey bitch, some over here”

I pointed at myself. 

M-- me????

She nodded as if I was dumb, rolling her eyes.

“If you do that kind of shit again, I’ll make sure to ruin your life”

_ Huh…. _

  
  


_ W h a t t he f u ck d i d s he j ust say to me o___o _

_ [ End chpt 1] _

_ by the way if you need a visual of Karter here is one, he is suppose to have a soft look! you can imagine him however you like and ignore this if you want but up to you. _

_ chapter 2 is coming soon there will be like 12 chapters btw. _

_ this is karter but his real name is jaewon. ill explain more later (not affiliated with real idol) see you soon! _


	2. 2

_(same day_ )

IU’s POV

It was time to shine. My first comeback in a while.

_ Finally, keeping me in the basement for ever >_> _

However there was still the boring part to get over with, makeup and dressing

_ Ugh _

I want to spice some stuff up 

“Wheres jungkook” 

“Stop whining and stay still” said my makeup artist

“Tskk…” i rolled my eyes

Oh

_ What a handsome boy _

_ Foreigner??  _

_ No…. mix perhaps??  _

It looked like he was coming my way… from Jungkook?

My Jungkook? Hah…. ill teach him a lesson

“Miss, I’ll be back so take that lipstick away from my face omg

\-- and don’t give me that attitude or i WILL get you FIRED”

She looked down, boosting my ego

_ That will teach her not to talk back to me EVER _

I moved towards the new comers direction 

“UGH WHAT THE  **F U CK** ”

_ Wow he really fell to the floor? WEAK _

“That hurt like shit. And look! My dress!” 

_ Awe his face is red… looks cuter that way _

  
  


“ _ Did he just push her? Wtf?”  _

_ “Wow he’s making it look like it’s her fault lmao” _

_ That’s right everyone _

_ I’m the good guy here _

  
  


“I- I am s-so sorry.”

  
  


_ I know you are…  _

  
  


“What is going on here Karter??!?!” Said a red and hot fuming Bang PD.

“I-- I ccan explain. S- so basical.. Basical--”

_ I need to make him look bad in front of Jungkook !! _

“He fucking pushed into me and dropped makeup on my outfit wahhhhhh!!!”

Everyone looked annoyed at him… yes 

“I didn’t mean to really… I was just…. I’m sorry”

“What are you going to do about it, assistant?” said Jungkook seethingly

_ Jungkook, my little kook~~ hahh _

“Okay lets get this cleaned up, you guys are next” said some guy in the back

“Jungkook wait up!!”

Jungkook’s face lit up-- because of ME. 

“Hey noona… I have a show right now, lets talk when I am done okay?”

_ Ugh … give me your attention bitch… _

Time to do aegyo …. 

“Okkayyy it’s okay oppa… I’ll see you later <3 good look out there! Fighting!!”

“Bye noona” he chuckled and went near the curtains

Now where is that boy…. Time to mess with him a bit more… just to finish it up

Where is he--

Oh

  
  
  
  
  


Taehyung.

He is next to Taehyung.

  
  


I waited until Tae left to fetch his attention

  
  


“Hey bitch, come over here”

  
  
  


Oh look at his cute face, just want to make him cry

  
  


“If you do that kind of shit again, I’ll make sure to ruin your life”

  
  
  


i love to read comments, tell me what you think so far


	3. 3, meet taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung youre so cute”

_Next morning. Karter’s POV_

Beep beep beep beep

  
  
  


“Ughhh” Karter sighed while looking for his phone to turn off the damn alarm

  


“Where the fuck is i- FUCK” 

The whole room shook as Karter fell to the floor, creating a big thump

  


_Shit… someone probably heard that i hope nobo-_

  
  


_“_ Are you OKAYAYA!?!?!?” came creaming a boy from the hallway

“Ah shi-- i didnt mean to wake you u--” Karter looked up from the floor

  


_Oh,_

  
  


_Its the handsome sweet boy from yesterday_

“Hyung, are you okay?”

  


Karter blushed 

“H-hyung???” 

“Yeah hyung? Can’t i call you that? You manage our group right?”

Karter nodded

“Yeah its me taehyung, sorry we didnt talk much yesterday, was so tired you know? Crazy fans and what not haha”

  


“Haha i understand, don’t worry. Im actually sorry for waking you up--”

Before Karter could finish Taehyung’s face was 1cm away from his

“T-tae what are you” Karter breathed looking at Taehyung’s lips

  
  


“Here”

Taheyung picked up karters phone from his back, hence the awkward position

“Its your phone, you still didnt turn off the alarm”

  


“Oh! Haha thanks” 

Karter grabbed the phone from taehyungs hand and then he suddenly picked up Karter with one hand

_Why is he so strong?!!?_

  


“So why… do you have an alarm at 5:40 am… even Jungkook doesn’t wake up that early and he wakes up EAR LEE hahaha”

  


Jungkook… 

“i .. i was going to go for a run, helps me pump up my adrenaline and i feel better rest of the day”

“S--so you can go back to sl--”

“Can i come with?”

  


“Huh?”

  
  
  
  
  


[5:56 am, Seoul Park]

  
  


“T-tae you didn’t have to come with me”

  


“Ohh hyung, its fine plus I barely get to leave but there is no one outside. It feels nice. Just you and me…”

  


Silence

  


“Also it’s good for our health”

“Right right… haha… hey tae, thanks”

  


Tae made a face

“Why?”

  
  


“I dont know” karter sighed “you just casually talk to me, i dont get why you dont feel hostile around me”

  
  


“Why… should i? Do you have a gun on you?!?”

  


Karter laughed while flinging his whole body

“Hyung youre so cute”

  


“Tae stop hahaha. I don’t remember having fun like this since forever”

  


Taehyung stared at Karter

“Really?”

Karter noticed, there was no judgmental tone in his voice, not the “really?” as in “wow you really have no life” but the “really?” as in “you enjoy being with me?” sincerity.

“Really.”

  


“Hyung aweee stop being mushy” taheyung pushed his arm while continuously walking over the bridge in the park “oh!”

  


Ring ring

“Thats my phone hyung one second :3”

  


Karter nodded, looking around the scenery in the park

What a beautiful scenery with a beautiful person beside me, if only it was always like this

  


“Ahh gukkie. Sorry, yeah calm down lol. We coming back keke”

Jungkook?

“Jungkook wants us to get back to the dorm to start practicing. I didnt even realize it’s 6:30am, lets go yeah? Lets meet the others :)!”

“O--okay” he said shyly

  


_I hope they are nice like taehyung_

“Say… is jungkook very strict?”

“Haaaa??? Lol no, why? Was he mean to you yesterday? Im sorry, he get’s like that when he is tense. He’s a cute kid really dont worry”

  


Cute… hmm

“But by the way… I too had a lot of fun today… cus you know im an idol and all but… i never really did this with my managers (sorry bts manager ik youre all kind! haha) so.. Thank you for today. Lets have more days like this yeah?”

“Yeah :)”

  
  
  


If only Taehyung knew what would happen in the future, he would make sure those days would come true.

  


Ch3 end.

karter listening to music when he does run alone at 5am :') ;'(


End file.
